twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Adeline Reese
Abilities First Ability Here Upon the shift, Ada obtained animalistic senses with her meta-physical change. With her soft, furry ears, she has an extremely acute sense of hearing, and a strong sense of smell in which she could recognize any familiar persons by their particular scent. She can serve as a tracker, while her eyesight is fairly average, her sense of smell makes up for her ocular imperfection. Her hooves enables her to trot across rough terrain, and she has extreme heights with her jumps. Like a mountain goat, she can bound off of one object to another. Her highest would be six feet up, but with proper leverage and momentum she could cut wider distances, but she is still rather human despite her physical change. She doesn't have any magical abilities, but somebody wicked had a sense of humor when she shifted, because the sound of a flute playing forces her to dance. That is a curse that remains a mystery, and her reason for not enjoying a hobby she once adored. She has no way of fighting the spell of the music, and is forced to live with it. It's rather humiliating. Ada is quite adept at the usage of firearms (spec. sniper), and several melee weapons, such as the hatchet, broadsword, and staff. Her speciality, however is the use of a crossbow, compound and long. She has modified a lot of her weapons, a rifle with a crossbow attached to it, and a miniature contraption that she could wear under her sleeves and shoot out bolts. She has a special compound bow that is metallic, and retractable. With a push of a button over where her grip is, the bow can retract to an easily portable size. Second Ability Here Recently, and under supervision of her Superior, Mitchell Grayson, Ada has learned the art of Exorcism. Slowly, she is mastering her newfound ability, still wavering on her belief and confidence. She will eventually master this feat, and serve a greater purpose for the Grace Foundation. As an Agent, her research is constant, and so her knowledge of the paranormal, supernatural and magical is quite broad. She is still learning more with each day that passes. It is necessary to have the basic knowledge of every little thing that is out of the ordinairy, and her Mythology focus at the University would prove as a valuable asset on her missions. On June 30, 2014; From Trey, Ada is given the "Binding Chain" that, in the words of the Underground King, Aamon Dukushu: "I'll not guess at all the consequences for using this little pretty, but we know what it does. They call it a 'binding chain'. Quite a nasty little toy. Made for demons, but likely enough to work on anything supernatural. Bind it, chain it, clasp it shut, and the creature is powerless... And of course, once bound, you can make the creature promise a favor in exchange for its freedom. It'll be forced to perform a single task for you, if it wants to be freed. Course, one that's done, it might be prone to come back for revenge..."" Interesting enough, from having spent a number of months working as a barista, her skill in mixing also extends toward making fancy alcoholic beverages. Biological Profile Appearance Ada stands at five-four with her hooves. From below the knees, her legs take on an equine structure with deep russet fur and a pair of lethal hooves. A small, russet tail that twitches and deer-like sit above the curve of her posterior. Her ears are soft, and russet, roundish and very deer like. Horns that are roughly six inch in length curve from her temples, bone-white, and chipped at the tips from a bombing incident. She carries a sweet countenance, with round cheeks and big dimples when she smiles. Her hair is thick, curly and long, falling past her waist and touching over a pair of deep, mocha eyes that are almost black. Her lineage has a touch of Afro-Cuban, Asian (specifically Japanese) and Italian. She has a slender build, with a touch of softeness at the right places. Her skin has a caramel tint; she is the image of a Morena, dark-haired, dark-eyed and relatively dark-skinned. ---- Since early January, Ada survived a bombing incident that resulted with her horns chipped. She has yet to find a way to repair them, or if there was any way, though rumors circulate and she'd eventually find her way to the root of them to see for herself. As of February, Ada took a sudden risk. She got a butterfly tattoo on the nape and to the side of her neck. As of June 1st 2014, Ada was given a pair of golden hornlets as gifts by a customer, Zoe. With the hammer, she created the artifacts that ended up casting a strong glamour over Ada's form, thus giving her the human appearance. She still feels relatively the same; with her faun senses still tingling, but she wouldn't exactly have the same speed or height as she would with her hooves. The hornlets that perfectly fit her horns take on the simple appearance of earrings. Once she removes them, she reverts back to being a faun, but lately she's been keeping these earrings on... and for a longer length of time. It's gradually growing harder for Ada to remove them. Little does she know that the Hornlets have their own personal agenda. They aim to take her over as their sole vessel and become a person. Ada's been pretty strong about fighting off the inner conflict; but it's been feeding off of her emotions and pushing in "feel good" ones, so that whatever problems she'd have wouldn't matter anymore. The Hornlets themselves goes against her personal beliefs of loving yourself as you are. Personal Belongings A purple blackblerry curve, a miniature bible with chalk, a retractable compound bow, crossbow, bolts/arrows, a dart gun that resembles a beretta, the Binding Chain, the Hornlets, and a seed of mana that is stored in a little glass vial, which hands from a silver chain around her neck. Personality Ada is cheerful, perky and sweet. She is compassionate, sometimes to an extent where it could backfire. Her sweet nature contrasts with her "tough cookie" persona. She doesn't take shit from anyone, and she would gladly throw herself in line of fire to protect her friends and family. She carries a strong sense of justice, she is not prude... having had a bout of alcoholism that worsened when the shift happened. She is holding well with her sobriety, but her emotions could get the best of her at times that she would look to the bottle as her means of unfeeling and escaping. Other than that, she has a positive air about her, and a sarcastic streak that goes with her time-to-time sailor mouth. Her strengths include: her tenacity to get any sort of work finished, whether it’s a project for school or hunting down a mythical creature to bring back to the Foundation. She can hold her liquor extremely well, and she’s very hardheaded. This can also serve as her weakness - her compassionate nature. Her weaknesses include: how easily she expresses her emotions, she has less of a guard over her heart that should be the most protected. She has basic human constraints - mortality being one of them. Her inability to fight against the sound of the flute. Sweet yams, and handsome, older men. History Adeline Reese was born three days before Halloween, in the city of Manchester, New Hampshire. Her parents, Sadie and Cayden were Fantasy writers, and they often collaborated using their daughter as the main character of their novels. Growing up was different for Adeline. She didn’t watch TV, she was handed books for entertainment, pencils or brushes for artistic expression and was often told to go outside to play. Adeline had the “ugly duck” syndrome growing up. She was chunky, with thick bushy hair, glasses, braces and when middle school rolled around, acne blew up on her face. She got the butt end of jokes, picked last for P.E. and ended up in far too many humiliating pranks that had her crying at home one too many times. Her parents kept her spirits up, and when high school rolled around, everything changed. Adeline became a swan. The baby fat disappeared, her face began clearing and her hair was finally tamable, though still thick. She opted for contacts, and by fifteen, her braces were removed. She also joined the track team, and that her body slim and fit in no time. Though as she prettied up, her niche in friends were far from the popular crowd. She hung out with the Drama Geeks, and had an affinity for comics. She was collecting them like mad! She also began her in-closet writing career, only publishing in magazines short fantasy fictions and even horror. She got some lunch money out of it, and spent the rest of her school years not asking much from her parents. She graduated on the honor roll, and immediately applied for NYU as her first school of choice as an English Major with Mythology as her minor. Her parents remained in Manchester when she made the big move to New York. She had a tough time living on her own, having to pull out loans, which she still owes to this day. She managed to pull through, and when the fall semester of senior rolled by, she met a guy – Bryce Calligan. Things seemed like they were going to hit off until the Great Shift happened. She had slept over at Bryce’s house, and slept through the first wave of disaster. When she woke up, Bryce was standing at the edge of the bed staring at her. Confused, and ready to make a joke about her nakedness, Adeline finally discovered that she was not what she was anymore. She had become a faun (thank god that her last human memory was of sex, that experience was definitely going to fade because of this transformation!). She freaked out and ran out of his apartment, and didn’t see him ever again. When the city began rebuilding itself in 2013, Adeline stayed at home, and only ventured out at night, unused to the change. As she gradually grew comfortable in this skin, the horns, the ears and the hooves – not to mention the tail, her confidence came back and she phoned her parents, informing them of what happened. They seemed enthused. Though still human (they had no shifts in their DNA whatsoever), they were quite happy to have a faun for a daughter. When the school system returned, after suffering devastating blows to its funding, Adeline was able to continue her graduate program in Mythology. Although she certainly earned a lot of attention, there were bigger freaks out there. On the eve of the full moon, close to the end of July, Ada would experience her first attack as a victim of discrimination. Her meta appearance immediately stuck the attention of an HLNA support group carrying various weapons, and it would be on her escape to a "haven," that she would have her near-death experience until she was saved. Adeline eventually discovered the Grace Foundation during her rapid studies, and landed herself a job there as Gabriel's apprentice. She was a prodigal student of folklore and fairy tales, so what she brought to the work field would prove useful on her many adventures Relationships Allies (contact Amelia (Cassandra) or Bronx with help with the above code. Copy/paste more copies of the code from { to } and paste to add more characters. Enemies (contact Amelia (Cassandra) or Bronx with help with the above code. Copy/paste more copies of the code from { to } and paste to add more characters. Time Line Copy your time line into this spot. Do NOT copy from edit mode (which will give you bbcode, which you don't want because it's a pain to edit). You have done this right when the wiki has automatically picked up the links and they are copied over for you with the copied text. Since there's no font colors on the wiki, use italics instead to signify completed threads. Trivia Interesting facts about your character here Category:Gnosis Category:Metahumans Category:Characters Category:Gnosis Category:Metahumans